


Taking care

by redangeleve



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Hurt Brian, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dominic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Seitdem Brian bei einem Autounfall lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde, hatten er und Dom keinen Sex miteinander, doch Dom glaubte nicht, dass er sich noch lange würde beherrschen können.





	Taking care

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Taking care (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178979) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



Taking care

 

„Verfluchte Karre, jetzt beschleunige doch endlich, du elendes Dreckding!“ Es hätte Dominic sehr gewundert, wenn Brian ein virtuelles Rennen anderes gefahren wäre als ein reales. Auch wenn sie in solchen Momenten meist nicht im selben Wagen saßen, wusste Dom doch, dass Brian auch dann selten still war, daher registrierte er den Ausbruch des Blonden auch nur mit einem kurzen Blick, während er Gemüse fürs Mittagessen schnitt. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ er allerdings doch für einen Moment das Messer sinken. Auf dem Bauch liegend, mit einem Kissen unter der Brust und aufgrund der sommerlichen Schwüle nicht mehr als einer Shorts am Leib, umklammerte Brian den Controller während auf dem Fernsehbildschirm ein Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen in die Kurve ging. Dom war froh, dass sich Brian darauf eingelassen hatte, seine Zeit vor der Konsole totzuschlagen, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass GTA ein schwacher Ersatz für ein echtes Rennen war, aber immerhin hielt ihn das Spiel davon ab, vor Langeweile noch völlig durchzudrehen. 

So lange die Gang im Haus war und ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte, war der erzwungene Hausarrest erträglich, doch tagsüber wenn alle auf der Arbeit oder sonst wo waren, nagte die Unruhe schon sehr an Brian. Mehr als einmal hatte er Dominic gefragt, ob er ihn nicht zu Leon und Vince in die Werkstatt begleiten könne, doch Dom hatte ihn eisern abgeblockt. Das eine Mal, als er sich hatte überreden lassen, war ihm eine Lehre gewesen. Obwohl Brian versprochen hatte, im Büro zu sitzen und höchstens mal auf einen Kaffee zu den Jungs zu gehen, war es dann doch so geendet, dass er mit ihnen zusammen Motoren getunt und an Karosserien herum geschraubt hatte und am Ende des Tages war Brian derart kurzatmig gewesen, dass Dom kurz davor war, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Den Fehler würde er nicht noch einmal machen. Wenn Brian seine Gesundheit schon nicht am Herzen lag, dann würde Dominic den Job übernehmen auf ihn acht zu geben. Auf keinen Fall würde er zulassen, dass er noch jemanden verlor, der ihm am Herzen lag. Dom hatte schon zu viele Leute sterben gesehen, doch Brian würde nicht dazu gehören, das schwor er sich. 

Es war knapp gewesen, viel zu knapp für seinen Geschmack, als sie nur zum Spaß um einen Träger Corona ein Rennen gefahren waren, so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie den Truck nicht kommen sahen, bis er mit voller Wucht in die Fahrerseite von Brians Wagen krachte. Der Aufprall war so stark, dass Funken sprühten, als der Truck die Viper noch einige Meter vor sich her schob, bis er zum Stehen gekommen war. Halb wahnsinnig vor Angst hatte Dom eine Vollbremsung mit seinem Mustang hingelegt und war aus dem Wagen gesprungen. So wie Brians Auto aussah, hatte er das schlimmste befürchtet. Die ganze linke Seite des Autos war eingedrückt, doch sie konnten von Glück reden, dass der Aufprall nicht die Gasflaschen getroffen hatte, sonst wäre der Wagen sofort hochgegangen. Brian war nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen, als Dominic die Viper erreichte. Die Karosserie war so verzogen, dass es schwierig war ihn zu befreien, doch am Ende hatte er es geschafft, ihn durch die Beifahrertür auf die Straße zu ziehen.

Der Arzt im Krankenhaus hatte ihm später gesagt, dass wenn Dom nicht da gewesen wäre, Erste Hilfe geleistet und neun-eins-eins gerufen hätte, Brian noch an der Unfallstelle gestorben wäre. Es war Dom gewesen, der die Blutung an Brians linkem Bein, wo der Schienbeinknochen durch die Haut nach außen getreten war, gestillt hatte, indem er das Bein abband. Und es war Dom gewesen, der Brian mit Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung am Leben gehalten hatte, weil eine der Rippen, die durch den Aufprall gebrochen waren, die Lunge durchstochen und zu einem Atemstillstand geführt hatte. Mochte Brian auch seine Witze darüber machen, Dominic würde die bangen Minuten nicht vergessen, in denen er nicht wusste, ob Brian es schaffen würde oder nicht.

Deshalb ertrug er Brians Frust auch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, wenn dem Blonden mal wieder die Hutschnur platzte. Zufrieden stellte Dom den fertigen Salat zur Seite und legte das Brett und das Messer in die Spüle, bevor er zu Brian hinüber ging. Der Anblick vom Hinterteil des Blonden, welches sich aufgrund der Position in der Brian lag, einladend nach oben streckte, sorgte dafür, dass sich Dominic hungrig über die Lippen leckte. Seit dem Unfall hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen, nicht weil sie nicht wollten, sondern weil Brian zuerst im Krankenhaus lag und Dom danach einfach zu viel Angst hatte, die Verletzungen durch den Sex zu verschlimmern, was dazu geführt hatte, dass die sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen immer weiter anstieg, bis Dom meinte allein die Berührung seines Schwanzes würde ihn schon explodieren lassen. 

Jetzt, drei Wochen später, waren die Kratzer, Blutergüsse und Prellungen bereits verblasst, die Gehirnerschütterung fast völlig abgeheilt und Brians bandagierte Rippen zwickten zwar noch von Zeit zu Zeit, machten aber keine Probleme so lange er sich nicht überanstrengte. Lediglich sein linkes Bein, das mit einer Metallplatte gerichtet worden war, steckte noch in einer Schiene, würde dies aber auch noch zwei weitere Wochen tun und Dom glaubte nicht, dass er sich noch so lange würde beherrschen können. Nicht wenn Brian da lag wie ein opulentes Buffet, das nur darauf wartete, geplündert zu werden.

Obwohl er nichts gesagt hatte, war Brian die Gegenwart seines Freundes trotz des Videospieles nicht entgangen. „Was gibt`s zu essen, Dom? Ich verhungere gleich“, sagte er ohne vom Bildschirm aufzusehen. Im Gegensatz zu Dominic, der wenn er Zeit hatte, gern für seine Leute kochte, konnte Brian gerade mal zwei Eier in die Pfanne hauen. Doch das war okay, er hatte durchaus andere Qualitäten. Bei einem Motor beispielsweise konnte niemand Brian etwas vormachen, da waren seine Kenntnisse Dominics ohne Zweifel ebenbürtig.

„Pasta mit Thunfisch und Salat“, antwortete Dom, während er sich vorsichtig zwischen Brians gespreizten Beinen auf die Knie sinken ließ ohne dabei die Schiene zu berühren und sich dann so nach vorn beugte, dass er den Oberkörper des Blonden mit seinem eigenen bedeckte, während er sich auf seinen Armen rechts und links von Brians Körper abstützte. Schnuppernd vergrub Dominik seine Nase im Nacken des Blonden, fühlte wie feucht sich die kleinen Locken dort anfühlten und roch dabei den Geruch nach Shampoo, Schweiß und nach Mann, bevor er begann zärtlich an der Haut über seinem Genick zu knabbern.

Zufrieden fühlte Dom, wie Brian erschauderte, als sich eine Gänsehaut von der Stelle über den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ohne hinzugucken, drückte er auf dem Controller ein paar Tasten, wodurch das Spiel angehalten wurde, dann legte er ihn zur Seite.„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich auch auf der Speisekarte stehe“, sagte der Blonde mit einem schiefen Grinsen, während er den Kopf so weit es ging nach hinten drehte, um Dominic ansehen zu können. 

„Du bist heute die Vorspeise“, gab Dom zurück, wobei er ebenfalls lächelte. „Zubereitet nach Toretto Art.“

Dominic war sich sicher in Brians Augen den selben Hunger zu sehen, den er selbst fühlte, als der Blonde herausfordernd fragte: „Und wie genau sieht diese Art aus?“

„Lass dich überraschen“, erwiderte Dom, bevor er sich vorbeugte und Brians Mund mit dem seinen bedeckte. Brians Kinn und seine Wangen waren rau von den Bartstoppeln, die davon zeugten, dass seine letzte Rasur schon ein paar Tage zurücklag, als Doms Gesicht darüber rieb, bis seine Haut von dem Kontakt brannte, dennoch plünderte er gierig den Mund des Blonden, der seinen Kuss mit dem gleichen Feuer erwiderte. Ungestüm streckte Brian sich ihm entgegen und öffnete den Mund, kaum dass Dominics Lippen die seinen berührt hatten. Ohne zu zögern nahm Dom die Einladung an und ließ seine Zunge, in Brians Mund wandern, wo sie auf ihr vorwitziges Gegenstück traf. Stumm fochten ihre beiden Zungen um die Vorherrschaft, neckten, tasteten und und erforschten sich, bis Brian sich zurückzog und stattdessen seine Zähne zum Einsatz brachte. Spielerisch biss Brian in Dominics Unterlippe, knabberte daran und saugte sie in seinen Mund, was Dom ein erregtes Zischen entlockte. Erregt presste er seinen Körper fester an den des Blonden, ließ ihn den Druck seines Geschlechtes durch ihrer beider Hosen an seinem Hintern spüren. Ließ ihn wissen, wie sehr er ihn wollte.

„Dom“ Sein Name aus Brians Mund war mehr ein Keuchen als ein Wort, als der Blonde sein Kreuz durchdrückte, um ihm seine Kehrseite noch stärker entgegen strecken zu können. Zur Antwort rieb Dominic seinen Körper an Brians unter ihm, spürte die Wärme der nackten Haut seines Oberkörpers durch sein Tanktop, fühlte wie sich Brians Muskeln bei dem Versuch anspannten, noch mehr Kontakt aufzubauen indem er sich vom Boden abdrückte. „Schsch“, schallt ihn Dominic, während er Brian durch sein Körpergewicht auf den Teppich pinnte. „Lieg gefälligst still, O`Connor, wenn du willst, dass deine Rippen halten.“ Gehorsam ließ Brian locker, ergab sich der Kraft und der Masse des anderen Mannes. Obwohl Brian ein paar Zentimeter größer war als Dominic, war er doch schmaler gebaut, als Dom mit seinem Kreuz wie ein Stier und seinem muskulösem Oberkörper. Wenn seine Sehnigkeit und Ausdauer im Alltag auch oft von Vorteil waren, musste sich Brian wenn es um die pure Kraft ging Dominic wohl oder übel geschlagen geben. 

Zufrieden damit sein Ziel erreicht zu haben, arbeitete sich Dom in kleinen Bissen über Brians Körper abwärts. Natürlich biss er dabei nicht richtig zu, sondern hob die Haut an Brians Rücken lediglich an, doch bei jedem Knabbern konnte er den Blonden zucken und zittern fühlen und auch ohne Brians Härte zu sehen, die unter ihm begraben war, konnte Dominic an den Lauten die er ausstieß, genau hören wie erregt Brian inzwischen war. Auch er selbst konnte kaum noch an sich halten, als er den Bund von Brians Shorts erreichte. Das Gewicht auf seine Fersen verlagernd ließ Dom seine Hände unter den Stoff der Hose gleiten und presste Brians Backen auseinander, wobei er mit dem rechten Daumen versuchsweise über seinen Anus strich. Die Berührung entlockte Brian ein Stöhnen, sein Muskelring zuckte und auch in Dominics Hose zuckte etwas, weshalb er seine Hände zurückzog und stattdessen sein Shirt über den Kopf zog.

„Greif mal in die Schublade unter dem Fernseher. Da sind Gel und Gummis drin“, forderte er Brian mit rauer Stimme auf, bevor er sich aufrichtete und aus seiner Hose schlüpfte. Der Blonde warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick über die Schulter zu, tat aber wie ihm geheißen und holte kurz darauf ein Kondom und eine Tube Gleitgel aus dem Fernsehtisch hervor. 

„Im Ernst, Dom? Unter dem Fernseher?“ fragte Brian, der die Sachen nach hinten reichte, wo sich Dominic inzwischen wieder hingekniet hatte und seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. 

„Ich wusste immer, dass sie irgendwann zum Einsatz kommen“, erwiderte Dominic mit einem Schulterzucken, dann zog er Brians Shorts hinab, wobei er sie vorsichtig über die Schiene schob und danach achtlos zur Seite warf. Wenn ihn Brians Anblick, wie er in seiner Shorts vor dem Fernseher gelegen hatte, schon angetörnt hatte, war die Sicht seines nackten Hinterns wie das Sahnehäubchen auf einer Torte für Dom. Er liebte es die festen Backen zu kneten, den feinen blonden Flaum zu berühren, der Brians Po bedeckte, doch was er am meisten liebte war das Gefühl sich so weit in ihm zu versenken, dass er kaum sagen konnte, wo Brians Körper aufhörte und sein eigener begann. Der Anblick ließ ihm den Speichel in den Mund schießen, so dass er kaum realisierte wie er das Kondom mit den Zähnen aufriss und es über seinen Penis streifte. Fahrig vor Ungeduld öffnete er das Gleitgel und verteilte eine große Menge auf seiner Länge, dann ließ Dominic die Tube einfach fallen und wandte sich dem Objekt seiner Begierde zu. 

Mit beiden Händen teilte er Brians Backen, bis er einen guten Blick auf den zart rosafarbenen Schließmuskel hatte, bevor er seine Härte an seinem Eingang positionierte und ganz langsam die Spitze durch die Rosette schob. Um ein Haar wäre Dom gekommen, so überwältigt war er von dem Gefühl der Enge und der Hitze, das ihn willkommen hieß. Dank des Gels konnte er leicht in Brian eindringen, dennoch fühlte er ganz intensiv wie sich der Muskelring anspannte und sich immer wieder um ihn zusammen zog. Fasziniert und einfach nicht in der Lage die Augen abzuwenden, sah Dominic dabei zu, wie er Stück für Stück in Brian versank, bis er vollkommen in ihm vergraben war. Erst jetzt konnte er sich von dem Anblick losreißen, stattdessen verlagerte Dominic erneut das Gewicht, stützte sich wieder nach vorn auf den Armen ab, bis er Brians Körper komplett bedeckte. Er fühlte, wie der Blonde unter ihm bebte, hörte, als er seinen Kopf auf Brians Schulter legte, wie schwer er atmete, dann zog er sich langsam aus ihm zurück, nur um einen Moment später wieder nach vorn zu stoßen.

Ein Keuchen kam über Brians Lippen und als Dom den Kopf schief legte, um in sein Gesicht zu sehen, stellte er fest, dass die Augen des Blonden geschlossen waren. Sein Gesicht war wie in höchster Konzentration verzogen und die Hände, welche er unter das Kinn geschoben hatte, waren zu Fäusten geballt. Es kostete Dominic einige Mühe seine Hand zwischen Brian und den Teppich zu schieben, doch nach ein wenig herumtasten fand er schließlich Brians Schwanz der hart und feucht gegen seine Finger pulsierte, als er sie um ihn schloss und so verhinderte, dass Brians Geschlecht durch den Druck auf den Boden wundgescheuert wurde. 

Es war nicht leicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf einem Arm zu tragen und Doms Muskeln zitterten vor Anstrengung, als er sich erneut zog zurückzog, nur um kurz darauf in Brian zu stoßen, während er gleichzeitig seine Länge massierte. Wieder keuchte Brian auf und sein Anus krampfte sich um Dominics Glied, was auch ihn aufkeuchen ließ. Sein heißer Atem streifte Brians Ohr, was den Blonden dazu brachte seine Augen zu öffnen und einen Blick über die Schulter in Doms Gesicht zu werfen. Ein roter Schimmer hatte sich auf Brians Wangen gelegt und seine Augen glänzten von den Auswirkungen des Adrenalins, als er Dominic ohne Worte aufforderte ihn zu küssen. Hart krachten ihre Münder aufeinander, getrieben vom Rhythmus ihrer Leiber und Brian stöhnte haltlos in Doms Mund, während dieser erbarmungslos in ihn stieß. Immer schneller wurden seine Bewegungen, immer stärker der Drang Erfüllung zu finden, während er gleichzeitig Brian zu seiner Erlösung pumpte.

„Dom.“ In Brians atemloser Stimme lag etwas flehendes und Dom wusste, dass sie fast am Ziel waren. Als er sein Gewicht erneut verlagerte und so noch tiefer in Brian stoßen konnte, schnappte dieser nach Luft, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und Dominic wusste, dass er die Prostata getroffen hatte. Ein grimmiges Lächeln spielte bei dieser Erkenntnis um seinen Mund, denn von den Lauten die Brian von sich gab, musste es sich so anfühlen, wie der Gewinn eines Viertel-Meilen-Rennens. Ein weiteres Mal legte er all seine Kraft in den Stoß und wieder erzitterte Brian, dann stöhnte er hörbar auf und kam nass und warm in Dominics Hand. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte Dom, dass der Blonde die Zähne in die Unterlippe vergraben hatte, während sein ganzer Körper zuckte und bebte, dann klinkte sich sein Verstand aus, als auch er den Höhepunkt erreichte. Die ganze Welt schien auf seinen Unterleib beschränkt zu sein, als Dom mit einem letzten Stoß sein Sperma aus sich herausschleuderte. Ein Feuerwerk explodierte hinter seinen Augenlidern, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust, während er langsam vor und zurück schaukelte, um die Wellen seines Orgasmus auszureiten. Vorsichtig löste er die Finger von Brians erschlaffendem Glied, um sein Gewicht auf beide Arme zu verteilen und Brian nicht zu zerquetschen, dann lehnte er seine Stirn an Brians Schulter und wartete darauf, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu bekommen. Als er den Blick schließlich wieder hob, stellte er fest, dass Brians Kopf zur Seite geneigt war, das Gesicht wirkte jetzt entspannt und seine Hände lagen locker unter seiner Wange.

Vorsichtig um das Kondom nicht zu verlieren, zog Dom sein Geschlecht aus Brians Körper, was diesem ein verhaltenes Zischen entlockte, dann stieg er über dessen rechtes Bein und ließ sich neben ihn auf den Teppich rollen, so dass er flach auf dem Rücken lag. Ein angenehm mattes Gefühl hatte sich in Dominic breit gemacht und er spürte den Wunsch in sich, für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen und einfach wegzudriften, doch auch wenn es sein Haus war, wagte er es nicht, hier splitterfasernackt auf dem Boden liegen zu bleiben, falls Mia oder ein Mitglied der Gang überraschend vorbeikam. Als sein Blick den seines Freundes traf, wusste Dom, dass sich Brian ähnlich relaxt fühlen musste wie er selbst, denn er lächelte verklärt und Dominic konnte gar nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln. Endlich war der Druck, der zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte raus und einem entspannten Frieden gewichen. Es wäre leicht gewesen, sich in diesem Gefühl zu verlieren, doch Dom widerstand dem Drang und raffte sich nach einer Weile auf und holte ein Taschentuch aus der Box auf dem Couchtisch. Sorgsam wickelte er das benutzte Kondom in das Tuch, bevor er es entsorgte und sich die Hände wusch, bevor er zurück zu Brian ging, nur um festzustellen, dass sich sein Freund nicht einen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Schweigend ließ er seinen Blick über Brians entspanntes Gesicht wandern, von den blonden Locken, die sich ihm feucht in die Stirn ringelten über die langen dunklen Wimpern, die wie ein Fächer unter seinen geschlossenen Augen lagen und den leicht geöffneten Lippen, die sich beim Küssen so wunderbar hart und weich zu gleich anfühlten. 

Brians tiefe Atemzüge zeugten davon, dass er eingeschlafen war und Dominic fühlte eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit und der Dankbarkeit in sich aufsteigen. Der Unfall hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass die Zeit die sie zusammen hatten nicht selbstverständlich war. Um ein Haar wäre wegen einer dummen Wette alles vorbei gewesen. Natürlich wusste er, dass Brian das Rennen fahren nicht aufgeben würde. Es war seine Droge, sein Lebenselixier, genauso wie es das für Dominic war. Doch er schwor sich, dass sie ihre Zeit von jetzt an intensiver genießen, ihre Leben als wertvoller betrachten, ihre Liebe als kostbar ansehen würden. Mit diesen Gedanken schlüpfte Dom so leise wie möglich in seine Hose, bevor er die leichte Decke holte, die auf der Couch lag. Vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu wecken, legte er den Stoff über Brians entblößte Mitte, dann kniete er sich noch einmal hin und presste seine Lippen gegen Brians warme Schläfe, bevor er sich endgültig abwandte und in die Küche ging, um die Nudeln warm zu stellen.


End file.
